mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Leonard Stacy
"I cant stop to think on yesturday as tomorrow is so much closer" - Leonard Stacy Leonard was the last child born to the Stacy house hold.With his three brothers already going to hogwarts leaving him behind. Wacthing his brothers leave thee house one after the other. Before Blake left hom their mother got very sick an died with Leonard next to her. It Hit him hard making any boggart looking at him turn into the withered figure of his mother. Affter her death his father started to drink an beat on the boy. HIs only way of getting out was to leave the house to go play in the woods. This made leonard very distant to reality and a strange nature of just enjoy being a wacther and not a person who does things. One day it all changed when his eldest brother Arron came home wondering why Leonard wwas covered in bruises. Finding out fast that their father was beating the child to vent out his frustration. This making the oldest brother angry taking Leonard away from their father with the help of the law. Living with his oldest brother who worked at the local library in Wells. Family *Jeffery Stacy - Leonards father who use to work The Quibbler before his wife died. Losing his drive for the paper and more ofr emptying a bottle firewhisky. After Leonards brother took him from their father. Jeffery has wanted to do with his son's. *Lillian Stacy - Leonard mother who died when he was young. He was there by her bed side when she passed away. He misses his mother at time. *Arron Stacy - Leonard's older brother in his later 20's. He works at the local library in wells.Graudated Hogwarts as a proud Ravenclaw, and as Head Boy to top it off. Arron took in his little brother when he fond out their father was abusing him. Arron fond its disgracful to the family name. Taking over in Leonards care ever since. *Harold Stacy - Leonard's second oldest brother who fond no trouble becomeing a Auror after his years in Hogwarts. Becoming a trainie very simple. He is a proud Slythin hopping his other two younger brothers would take after him in house. *Blake Stacy - Leonard's thrid oldest brother. A trouble maker back in his yought. Loving to make others laught, but a great love in history! A Hufflepuff student in Hogwarts. He study hard and after school he worked hard to get a job in scottland looking at ruins there. Blake was excited to hear Leonard was a hufflepuff. Means he could easy pass his old school uniform's andbooks to his younger brother. 'Like's' *Animals *Playing Violin *Reading *Potions *His brothers even if they can't always agree. 'Hogwarts 1st year' The ditzy young boy who loves reading books upside down tends to stay out of the way. Talking when something bothers him or when he feel's lonly. Not sure where he fit's in but heis a very thankful hufflepuff to have dorm mates that are willing to give him a hand. Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Students